The Good, the Bad
"DOI DOI DOI DOI DOI!" - Camden "Time to go MEGA MODE!" - Spencer "I need to step up my game; I'm sucking ass." - Spencer "Subway! Eat FRESH!" - Chris The Good, the Bad & the Ugly is the third episode of Deep Sheep: Season 2. It stars Christopher Cox, Spencer Maples, and Camden Praisner. Beginning Plot The episode opens with Chris imitating the Ennio Morricone theme for The Good, the Bad & the Ugly. As he descends down his ladder, he is startled by one of Gerald's skulls hanging on the upper wall of his second floor. Camden wonders why there is a gaping hole in the rear end of his skin tower. Chris reveals that this was punishment for his antics in 2 episodes before, where he accidentally broke part of the Biome Tree, so, in the previous episode, Chris ripped open the asshole on Camden's skin tower, and since Spencer did the same thing that Camden did, Robby erased the heart area on Spencer's skin tower. In Fudge Pantz Pen, Chris hangs up his ladder trophy from the previous episode, and Spencer, bitter at Chris, pretends to defecate in Fudge Pantz's drinking water. Chris initially tells him not to, but then comes to the realization that Fudge Pantz may be brown because of that. As soon as Chris spawns a replacement Fudge Pantz, Camden bombards it with harming potions, killing it in 2 seconds. As he retreats, Chris kicks him from the game. Chris spawns another Fudge Pantz as Camden tries to get back in, but can't because Chris had kicked him. The episode then shifts over to a battle arena surrounded by gravestones, somewhere within Nathan's Desert. Chris asks if anyone has seen the 1966 spaghetti western The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. When Camden and Spencer say they have not, Chris tells them not to because it's boring. How to play The Good, the Bad & the Ugly is a free-for-all game that pits 3 players against each other, in a battle to the death. The fight takes place in an 18x31 battle arena surrounded by 89 gravestones. Each of the players will pick a titular role from the movie, and each of these roles have different weapons and abilities. * The Good: The Good is best when he has range, equipped with a bow and arrows, and healing potions if he is ambushed up close. * The Bad: The Bad has the simplest playstyle of the 3, but in close quarters, he can also be deadly. He wields nothing but a stone sword. * The Ugly: The Ugly has the most complicated playstyle of the 3. He has to relay on his strategic and agile ability in order to survive. Since he lacks real weapons, he is given potions of different varieties: to assist him (invisibilty), and to weaken other players (poison and weakness). He is also given a single golden apple to use when the time is right. These characters also wear different colored helmets. * The Good wears a plain-colored leather helmet, called the "Good Hat", enchanted with Protection III. * The Bad wears a black-dyed leather helmet, called the "Bad Hat", enchanted with Protection IV. * The Ugly wears a white-dyed leather helmet, called the "Ugly Hat", enchanted with Protection II and Thorns III. When a round ends, the players will rotate roles: The Good will become The Bad, The Bad will become The Ugly, and The Ugly with become The Good. The Good will always be the one to start the countdown. In order to win, a player must win 4 rounds, but only as each role once. They can win several times as The Good and The Bad, but if they have no wins as The Ugly, they cannot win the game. The game Round 1 Roles: * Good: Spencer * Bad: Camden. * Ugly: Chris. Chris selects Spencer to be The Good because Spencer likes helping people and tries to do the right thing, while Camden gets to be The Bad, because he is "a giant asshole", and Chris gets to be The Ugly, "the devious mastermind". When they switch to Survival Mode, Camden has only 3 out of 10 hearts, so he switches to Creative Mode and flies up to commit suicide. He then switches back to Survival Mode and hits the ground hard, dying on impact. When Spencer counts down in a "good voice", Chris immediately turns invisible while Camden attacks Spencer. Camden knocks Spencer out of the arena and Spencer accidentally distracts himself by opening the chest, giving Camden the opportunity to kill him. Chris jumps out of the arena to kill Camden, and chases him up a hill. Camden hides behind a cactus, thinking he is safe, but Chris arrives, poisons him, and sets him on fire with flint and steel. When Camden tries to retreat into water, Chris punches him to death with the flint and steel, winning the round. Round 2 Roles: * Good: Chris. * Bad: Spencer. * Ugly: Camden. As the round starts, Spencer tries to go after Camden, but is shot at by Chris, allowing an invisible Camden to escape and hide behind another cactus. Spencer goes after Chris, chasing him out of the arena. Chris runs near the cactus where Camden is hiding, and Camden strikes him with a poison potion, but accidentally poisons himself as well. As Camden retreats back into the arena, Spencer attacks Chris. Chris tries to heal himself with a healing potion, but misses, and retreats into the arena. Camden splashes Chris and Spencer with a weakness potion, and both of them run out of the arena. Camden joins in the fight and tries to light Chris on fire as revenge from the previous round. Chris tries to splash himself with a healing potion, but it doesn't work. As he runs back into the arena, Chris, with no healing potions remaining, frustratedly wonders how he's still poisoned after all that. Camden tries to kill him, but Chris shoots at him, forcing Camden to run away. Spencer arrives and slays Chris with his sword. Camden decides to avenge Chris and, eating his golden apple, runs back in to kill Spencer. After a while, he does kill Spencer - by punching him with a flint and steel - and wins Round 2. Round 3 Roles: * Good: Camden. * Bad: Chris. * Ugly: Spencer. Camden says that he'll count down in a "bad voice", but Chris tells him that he's good. Immediately after the countdown, Camden shoots 4 hearts off Chris, causing him to retreat outside of the arena. As Camden continues to hit Chris, Spencer sneaks up with a flint and steel, partially setting Camden on fire. As Chris attacks Camden, Spencer throws a weakness potion at Chris. Chris chases Camden outside the arena; Camden hides behind yet another cactus, and Chris attacks him again. As Chris tries to light Camden on fire, Spencer joins in the attack, striking Camden to the point where he retreats back into the arena. Spencer tries to poison Chris, but poisons himself instead. This enables Chris, who is hiding behind a cactus, to kill him. Camden notices Chris hiding, and they face off. Camden retreats into a pond blocked off by sand, and they try to kill each other. Chris, with only half a heart remaining, manages to kill Camden. Round 4 Roles: * Good: Spencer. * Bad: Camden. * Ugly: Chris. Before Round 4 starts, Chris decides to change the weather to rainy. As Spencer starts the countdown, he aims at Chris, who evade the arrow and retreats outside. Camden chases Chris, who turns invisible, but Spencer accidentally strikes Camden with a harming potion. Camden chases Chris back into the arena, and Spencer shoots Chris in the helmet, which results in Chris poisoning Spencer. Camden chases Chris back out of the arena, and Chris retreats into the nearby river. Camden jumps in to kill him, but because Chris is invisible, Camden cannot see him. Chris, who had just eaten his golden apple, attacks Camden from behind. As they both resurface, Spencer tries to kill them both, but Chris ends up killing Camden. Spencer tries to kill Chris, but suddenly dies from the poison overtaking his body. Everyone is surprised, and Chris says that he was nowhere near Spencer to hit him. Camden tests out the poison to see if it will kill him, and it only leaves him at half a heart. Chris is surprised at how Spencer has discovered new things in Minecraft that they don't know about until he does them, such as accidentally saving himself from danger in Mob Hunt. Chris wins the round. Round 5 Roles: * Good: Chris. * Bad: Spencer. * Ugly: Camden. Spencer recommends to Camden that they should step up their game as Team Visor - their official team - has not been doing well. Chris says that they should switch to "Team Helmet". Chris starts the game aiming his bow at Camden. Camden immediately knows what Chris is about to do, and avoids the shot as the round starts. He shoots Spencer in the face instead. Chris says that he won't shoot Spence if they form an alliance to kill Camden, but Spencer points out that Deep Sheep has never been the best at keeping alliances. As Chris tries to shoot Camden, Spencer comes up from behind and kills him before retreating back into the arena. As Spencer runs out of the arena, Camden splashes him with a weakness potion before both retreat back inside. Spencer lies and says that Camden didn't hit him; Camden uses his golden apple, which Chris announces. Spencer slowly starts dying from poison, and falls into a sunken pond surrounded by sand. Camden kills a weakened Spencer by punching him with flint and steel, and wins the round. Round 6 Roles: * Good: Camden. * Bad: Chris. * Ugly: Spencer. Before the round starts, the group starts singing the 1985 hit "Take on Me" by A-ha. As they are about to start, they all realize that they are in Creative Mode, and switch to Survival Mode. Camden tries to shoot Chris, but misses. Spencer splashes Chris with a slowness potion, and they both go after Camden. Camden retreats into the river, and Chris, making wierd noises, follows him. When Camden resurfaces, he notices Chris behind him and shoots him to death. Spencer eats his golden apple and goes into "Mega Mode". He chases back to the other side of the river, through the arena, and onto the river bank. He tries to set Camden on fire, but Camden avoids this and jumps into the river. Spencer continues to try to light Camden on fire, but since they are underwater, it doesn't work. Spencer's regeneration runs out, so Camden shoots him and wins the round. Round 7 Roles: * Good: Spencer. * Bad: Chris. * Ugly: Camden. When they rejoin the game, Chris sets the time to nighttime to show how long they've been fighting. Chris needs to win as The Good to win the game, and Camden needs to win as The Bad to win the game. Chris decides to spice things up, so Camden and Spencer switch places: Camden becomes The Ugly, while Chris becomes The Bad, and Spencer stays as The Good. Spencer starts the round trying to shoot Camden, but he avoids the shot and runs out of the arena to avoid being killed by Chris. As Chris chases Camden, Camden turns invisible, and Chris guarantees that Camden will eat his golden apple. As Camden gets an Xbox notification that MiChAeLxMiNiOn is online, he stops sprinting, and just as he is about to eat his golden apple, Chris kills him. Chris goes back into the arena to kill Spencer; Spencer retreats outside and splashes himself with healing potions and swiftness potions, but admits that he doesn't have any arrows to shoot Chris with. Spencer jumps into the river to escape Chris. Spencer tries to shoot Chris with some arrows that he has collected, but runs out of arrows again. As he tries to cross the river, Chris kills him and wins the round. Round 8 Roles: * Good: Camden. * Bad: Spencer. * Ugly: Chris. Chris says to Spencer that he has a plan and to trust him. Spencer says that he's sick and tired of losing, so it's time to win. As soon as the round starts, Chris splashes himself and Spencer with an invisibility potion. Spencer goes after Camden, who questions why Spencer is going after him instead of Chris, as Spencer could potentially let Chris, who has the golden apple, win the round. Chris keeps "boosting" Spencer from behind, and all 3 end up in the river, with both Chris and Spencer attacking Camden. Chris makes a Subway Restaurant reference as he chases Camden out of the water. Camden runs through the arena, but Spencer kills him. By this point, both Spencer's and Chris's invisibilty have worn off, and Chris dares Spencer to cross a line of flame. Spencer prevails, knocks Chris out of the arena, and kills him, finally winning a round. Round 9 Roles: * Good: Chris. * Bad: Camden. * Ugly: Spencer. Chris, thinking this round may be the last, sets the weather to rainy. Spencer says he doesn't want the round to end because he's having fun, to which Camden says, "Why? You've been losing." Spencer threatens to kill Camden first. Spencer ender-pearls to where Camden is, but Camden is too preoccupied in attacking Chris, knocking him out of the arena. As Chris retreats, Camden then attacks and kills Spencer. Camden hides behind a chest to regain health, but Chris shoots him to bring him out. He then switches to a cactus, but Chris goes after him. Camden runs after Chris, who runs up the sandy hills. Camden attacks him, and knocks him down to the bottom, but Chris shoots Camden to death, winning the round and the game. Winners board * Round 1: Chris/The Ugly. * Round 2: Camden/The Ugly. * Round 3: Chris/The Bad. * Round 4: Chris/The Ugly. * Round 5: Camden/The Ugly. * Round 6: Camden/The Good. * Round 7: Chris/The Bad. * Round 8: Spencer/The Bad. * Round 9: Chris/The Good. Scoreboard * Chris: 5. * Camden: 3. * Spencer: 1. * The Good: 2. * The Bad: 3. * The Ugly: 4. Aftermath After the game, a furious Camden tells Chris he won't be winning any more games, as he is sick of Chris winning all the time, and says "Come Mini-Golf, come Mini-Golf, come Mini-Golf, you're fucking dead." A fight then breaks out, to which Chris ingests a golden apple and scares Camden off while Spencer strikes Chris with invisibility and weakness potions. In Skin Town, Spencer grows a giant magic mushroom on Chris's head, and then a giant brown mushroom on top of the giant magic mushroom. Chris, disgusted by the fungal additions that Spencer has made, obliterates Spencer's mushroom tower with TNT. Spencer then tries to plant more, but Chris tells him that "magic mushrooms suck" and kicks him from the game. Starring * Christopher Cox/CACox97. * Camden Praisner/CMPraisner99. * Spencer Maples/Laburnum. * MiChAeLxMiNiOn (only in Xbox notification). Trivia * This episode was created on November 25, 2013, 4 days after Skin Town Rumble aired. * MiChAeLxMiNiOn makes an appearance in this episode, when, during Round 7, Camden is running from Chris, and Xbox sends him a notification saying that the player is online. * To make an exact replica of the Sad Hill Cemetery from the original 1966 movie, Chris created 89 gravestones - actually stairs with signs on them - surrounding the battle arena. 82 of these gravestones have their names shown in the video: ** Walter Achiu. ** Anass Aradass. ** Jenni Asserholt. ** Anne Ball. ** Robyn Banks. ** Nora Bone. ** DeWanna Bonna. ** Rosemary Border. ** Terri Bull. ** Tim Burr. ** Woody Bush. ** Rich Butkus. ** Justin Case. ** Daisy Chain. ** Artie Choke. ** Lowden Clear. ** Harry Colon. ** Chuby Cox. ** Coco Crisp. ** Chris Cross. ** Dan Druff. ** Robert Fajot. ** Connor Godfrey. ** Daniel Grabert. ** Doug Graves. ** Sean Head. ** Alaxx Hogan. ** Phil Hole. ** Ash Hull. ** Richi Incognito. ** Pilot Inspektor. ** Scott Isch. ** Ima Kettle. ** Jo King. ** NoSmo King. ** Jed I. Knight. ** Norman Knight. ** Shada Lear. ** Shandy Lear. ** Seymour Legg. ** Merle Lester. ** Nathan Loan. ** Oliver Loser. ** Mister Love. ** Mahboobeh. ** Gaya Males. ** Spencer Maples. ** Apple Martin. ** Frank McPhail. ** Maurice Minor. ** Annette Mirton. ** Owen Money. ** Tu Morrow. ** I. Aex Mullins. ** Rusty Nails. ** Hazel Nutt. ** Bernd Onions. ** Rick O'Shea. ** Rosie Peach. ** Dwayne Pipe. ** Robin Plunder. ** Camden Praisner. ** God Shanngod. ** Sandy Shaw. ** Anna Smashnova. ** Emerald Stone. ** Kin Too Suk. ** Judy Swallows. ** Robby Tiapula. ** Richard Trickle. ** Lorry Truck. ** Ron Tugnutt. ** Justin Tune. ** Waldo. ** Fat May Weiner. ** Uk Suk Whang. ** Pearl E. Whites. ** Dean Windass. ** Penny Wise. ** Barb D. Wyer. ** Dee Zaster. Links * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pK6E2t_EC9M Category:Deep Sheep episodes Category:Deep Sheep Season 2 episodes